As It Was
by FeralElektra
Summary: This is my first Fanfic so please R & R! Any Comments are welcome. Basic plot of the story is Sydney and Vaughn are on another mission to track down Rambaldi artifacts. Set somewhere between "Phase One" and "The Telling."
1. It Happened

She listened out carefully. They were still pursuing her, a few meters behind her. She ran, whilst trying to contact her handler. She couldn't use her mobile, she had no signal and the head piece her handler had given her was out of range. Then she heard a flickering of the radio, it went static then she heard her name.

"Syd? Do you copy?" Sydney Bristow was so relieved.

"Yeah, I copy Vaughn" She looked behind her. "I've been made! Got any escape plans for me?"

There were now at least 15 people chasing her, all with guns. She tried to reload her gun as she ran. Even though she knew she didn't have nearly enough bullets to save herself.

"Make a sharp left…NOW! Then keep running 'til you see the fort, we will be ready. How many have you got?" Vaughn, her handler asked. Syd was pleased that there was a hint of concern in his voice.

"At least 15 and more are coming."

"Ok, just be careful." Then the radio cut out.

Sydney was running as fast as she could, but in very high stilettos she kept stumbling. The stilettos were part of her disguise. This time she was a blonde bombshell interested in historic portraits. Her mission was to trace a link to the Rambaldi puzzle. She had found her link, a guy around her age, but then guards had rushed in and she was now on the run from them.

"I'm almost there Vaughn!" She managed to call out. Then the shots began. Her followers had given up the pursuit and resorted to shooting at her.

"Don't look back! Just keep running, dodge the bullets as best you can." Sydney ignored her handler, turned round and began shooting back. "Syd, why don't you listen to me!" He said sounding angry, but she knew he wasn't.

She was almost out of bullets when she heard her CIA friends running up behind her. She felt Vaughn pull her back and stand in front of her, protecting her from harm.  
Then her heart stopped. She closed her eyes, praying her tired eyes were playing games with her mind. When she opened them her world fell apart. Time slowed. "Vaughn! No! Come on! Vaughn? No! No! This isn't happening!" She tried to believe it wasn't that she was dreaming. She blinked a few times; tears were streaming down her face. He had been hit. The love of her life had been shot.  
"Weiss! Help! Vaughn's down!"


	2. 72 Hours Earlier

72 hours earlier

Los Angeles.

Sydney was sitting in her favourite chair in the lounge; Francie was drinking coffee on the two-seater.

"Syd…do you wanna grab a pizza later?" Francie asked. Sydney looked up from the glossy magazine she was reading.

"France, I'd love to but -"

"You have work? I should have guessed. You need to give that job up! You're too young to be working all the time!" Sydney knew her friend meant well, but she still got frustrated that she couldn't tell her about her secret life. Maybe then Francie would understand.

The familiar tone of the phone played and Syd rushed over to get it. Francie looked up again and looked at he best friend questioningly.

"I'm waiting for an important work call" Syd replied and shrugged. She picked up the phone.

"Joey's pizza?" Inside Syd cringed, all she wanted to do was relax with her best mates and forget about her spy life.

"Wrong number" she replied. This was the sign she had been dreading. "Francie, I'm gonna go for a jog before I have work. You think Will can come keep you company?"

"Yeah, I will give him a call later. Be careful sweety." Syd hugged her and went to her room to change. She grabbed her keys and said goodbye.

She ran her normal route, through the park and under the tunnel just passed the phone. It was an old habit to go that way, now SD-6 had been eliminated it was safe for her to go in the front door, just like the "Joey's pizza" call, it was a familiarity that was comforting. She had her clearance so she was allowed in.

"Agent Bristow? This way please." A sharply dressed man ushered her to the debriefing room. She hurried to her seat and apologized to Kendall and her father. She was seated next to Vaughn. They briefly squeezed hands in greeting. A lot had happened to them, Syd thought. Finally, Vaughn had kissed me; she shivered in delight as she thought back to that day. It had been the best and worst day of her life.

Thanks to that day, she could stop being a double agent, she could be slightly less wary. But she had lost her friendship with Dixon and was still trying to rebuild it to how it was, seeing how he wouldn't talk to her now was proving a little obstacle.

"As you should all know Sark has traced another Rambaldi artefact to London, England. We have this Intel thanks to our invaluable agent inside Sark's inner circle. So, Syd, you and Vaughn will be posing as young artists with an interest in historic paintings. Weiss you will be on point. Go to Marshall for the Op Tech. Any questions?" Dixon informed us.  
"Just one: If we only just got this Intel, won't Sark have already got the painting?" Sydney questioned.  
"That is a good point; he would have gone in straight away." Vaughn agreed.

"Well, our source said that Mr Sark is waiting for the art exhibition in two days time. So we will go in that morning. Your plane leaves in two hours."


	3. The Headache

Hello Everyone! Sorry if it takes a while to update and add chapters its a WIP, so it's taking a while to think of new ideas and get them checked by my friends (thanks guys). And thanks to the people who have reviewed the story.Anyway heres part three...

* * *

Sydney got up to leave the briefing room. As she reached the door, she heard her name being called and turned around.  
"Sydney, can I have a word?"

"Yeah sure Dad, but I have to go pack for the flight."  
"It won't take long." Jack Bristow led Sydney away from the meeting. "Are you completely sure you want to go through with this? In light of recent events…"  
"Yes, Dad," Sydney cut him off. "I'm sure. I was just feeling a little bit off in Turkey, it won't happen again. I promise."

"Good Luck in London and be careful." Sydney smiled. She was still unsure of how to act around her Dad. After so many years of distance it confused her. She snapped out of her reverie as she saw Vaughn approach her. When he reached her, she planted a small kiss on his lips and smiled.

"Hello Honey."

"Hey. Did you go to Marshall?" Syd asked.

"Yeah I did. He asked me to ask you to take some pictures for him," Vaughn shrugged. "He said you would understand."

"Yeah I do. We better get to the airport. Can we go to my place so I can pick up some stuff?" Syd asked.

"Of course we can."

London, England.

"So Miss Bristow, as we have to wait until tomorrow, what would you like to do today?" Sydney raised an eyebrow.

"Well Mr Vaughn, I would have to say I have always wanted to go to the Tower of London. Do you mind if we visit there?" He kissed her nose. "I'm taking that as a yes you know."  
Vaughn laughed and picked her up. He twirled her around and placed her on their double bed. As he leaned in to kiss her, he noticed her face contort in pain.

"Syd? Honey? Are you ok?" Her face relaxed, but Vaughn was still on edge. He knew Sydney well enough to know when there was something wrong.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just give me a second." Vaughn helped her sit up. Sydney could see the concern in his eyes. She caressed his face. "Its nothing Vaughn, Please believe me. I've just been having a few headaches recently, but as soon as I get them, they go. Let's just go to the Tower of London and enjoy ourselves. And look the Suns out, it's a beautiful day." Vaughn thought about it. He was worried about his love, but it really was a nice day. Sydney watched Vaughn as he was deciding, his eyes twinkled slightly and she knew she had won. "That's settled then" Let's go"


	4. The Phone Call

Tower Of London

2 Hours Later.

"Vaughn! Look at that!" Syd pointed to the Tower of London. "It's magnificent!" Sydney was delighted that Vaughn had agreed to go with her. Suddenly, her phone started ringing. She reached into her bag.

"Hello?"

"Good Afternoon Sydney. I must say you look beautiful today."

"How did you get this number?" Sydney snarled and looked around. "Where are you?"

"Calm down, you don't want to make your precious Vaughn worried now do you? His forehead will wrinkle and he will look to old for you." Sydney was shocked. She loved Vaughn and he looked so hot when his forehead wrinkled. "Now, me on the other hand…" Sydney signalled to Vaughn that she would be back soon and walked away to a more private place.

"Sark! I don't know how many times I've told you this, but we will never work together, or do anything else for that matter expect fight. Is that clear?" She waited for Sark to reply, she expected a smart little retort. She didn't expect, that when she turned around she would see him right there in front of her.

"Sydney, darling, you know that we will work together very soon, and do even more if I get my way." He handed her an envelope. "Go to this place at 7pm tonight. If you don't your beloved Vaughn will be saying goodbye." He paused. "Oh and if you tell him, or anyone else, about this little meeting they will be killed before you realise what's going on. Goodbye Sydney" Sydney stood there perplexed; she knew she had to meet Sark tonight to save Vaughn, but what was Sark's endgame?

Syd tried to compose herself; she didn't want to give Vaughn any reason to think anything was wrong. She took a couple of calming breaths and plastered a smile on her face.

She hated Sark, everything about him was evil, and he tainted everything he touched. Yet she still felt sympathy towards him, no matter how small it was she hated herself for it. It made her sick to her stomach.

She walked back to where she had left Vaughn. She tapped him on the shoulder and smiled at him as he turned to face her.

"Sorry I took so long, it was Will checking up on us and you know how he worries so much!" She shrugged and inwardly prayed he believed her lie.

"He really carries about you, doesn't he?" Sydney nodded. She felt relieved but very guilty; she hated having to lie to her boyfriend. She took his hand and led him to the Whit Tower.

"Have you read this Syd?" Vaughn asked. When Sydney shook her head he carried on reading it. "It says here that the White Keep was the first stone keep built in England. Work started in 1078. This place is over 900 years old, Syd, it's amazing." Sydney thought Vaughn looked like a school boy on his birthday, innocent and excited. She knew history, especially English history, was a secret passion of Vaughn's.

Sydney's smile left her face, she had the distinct feeling of being watched.


	5. The Meeting

Sydney turned around and scanned the crowd intensely, but no matter where she looked she couldn't find anyone looking at her or Vaughn. She also couldn't shake the feeling. Then she remembered what Sark had said to her:

"_Oh and if you tell him, or anyone else, about this little meeting they will be killed before you realise what's going on."_

She understood now. Sark had snipers surrounding her and Vaughn, watching their every move.

Vaughn and Sydney continued looking around the Tower of London and went home a few hours after Sydney's phone call. Vaughn suggested going out for a romantic meal later. Sydney inwardly cringed, how could she say no and not sound mean? She kissed him and whispered "Let's go have a shower" seductively. Vaughn grinned and picked her up. He led her to the shower and she turned the shower radio on full blast. They undressed and stepped into the confined space of the shower. Vaughn kissed her and she melted into it. After what seemed like an eternity of bliss she pulled away.

"Vaughn I have to tell you something." Vaughn looked her in the eye, searching for any indication of what she wanted to talk about. He hoped it wasn't something bad. "Today, the phone call I got, it wasn't Will." She paused. "It was Sark." She stared at the floor, not daring to meet Vaughn's gaze. She knew he would be angry. Vaughn had fire in his eyes, he knew he did. He resented Sark; he knew Sydney felt the remotest feelings for him. She never mentioned it to him, but he could tell. Sydney continued telling Vaughn, "Sark's making me meet him later. He told me not to tell you. And if I did he would kill you, there are snipers everywhere. You can't come with me later ok? You have to pretend not to know. Promise me you will stay here." Vaughn was confused; he had to help Sydney, but he didn't want to endanger her. Sydney knew Vaughn would attempt to follow her; she would have done the same if their positions reversed.

"Syd, you can't ask me to just step aside and watch you put your life in danger."

"And I can't let you put yours in danger either. Vaughn, I need to do this."

* * *

At 6.30pm Vaughn paced up and down the hotel suite he shared with Sydney. Syd had left 15 minutes ago. Vaughn had been trying to figure out a safe plan for Sydney and himself. After 5 more minutes he came up with a plan.

"Weiss?" Vaughn called down his phone.

"It's me, what's up, man?" replied Weiss' friendly voice.

"How soon can you get a team prepared in London? It's urgent."

"Well, ten minutes to get to where you are. Vaughn what's-"

"Just get here as soon as you can" Vaughn hung up. He got his head piece out and told Sydney that a team would be ready to extract her if she needed it.

* * *

"Sydney, my dear, you are early"

"I'm not your dear Sark. Now would you like to explain why I'm here?"

"Well love, I know you received Intel on my plan, but the fact is I purposefully sent wrong information. That agent of yours proved to be very…useful."

"You killed him, you son of a-"

"Ah ah ah, be a good girl Sydney, remember your darling Vaughn. I know he's on his way here now. You broke your end of the bargain." Sydney started to argue, but Sark carried on talking. "Now in five minutes you will enter the Tate Modern and get the painting. The curator is expecting a visitor."

"How will I identify the curator?" Sydney asked.

"That's my girl, finally asking relevant questions. The guy is around your age and will be in his office on the second floor. Now, my men will escort you to get ready."


End file.
